1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toaster and more particularly refers to a new and improved electric toaster which is easier to manufacture and which switches-off the heating elements at the end of the toasting period independently of the upward movement of the bread carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric bread toasters having a housing, a bread carrier movable therein and a wind-up element for lowering the bread carrier and cocking a timer are known.
Although bread toasters of this type are distinguished by their relatively simple design, the number of individual parts is nevertheless large, which naturally makes the procurement or manufacture and the stocking of parts expensive and also necessitates a large number of assembly steps.
In known bread toasters, there is further the danger that, if at the end of the toasting time a timer releases the bread carrier which is locked in the toasting position, in order to move the toast into its take-up position and to switch off at the same time the heater, the bread carrier stops in the lowered position if the toast jams, and the heater remains switched on and the toast is charred or even begins to burn.